


it's always been you

by erusharu



Series: your life as hershel layton [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (VERY VAGUE THOUGH), Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, demisexual hershel layton, i guess, like its only a little bit near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erusharu/pseuds/erusharu
Summary: Hershel thinks about what Randall means to him.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Series: your life as hershel layton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, woohoo!! forgive the botched english. im gay

It was 4 AM, on a sunday, during the month of April. The faint sound of the bugs and the rustling leaves could be heard from outside. A cold breeze as well as a bright silver ray of moonlight sneaked in through the window and into Hershel's room, setting up a surreal, chilling atmosphere.

More surreal, however, was the fact that Randall was there, laying face up in his bed, right next to him. Staring at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head, the slightest bit of his abdomen exposed. The moon seemed to shine just for him, as the light complemented him perfectly, giving his eyes the most beautiful glow. 

Hershel always thought Randall was cute, sure. But he never had the chance to admire him in a situation so aesthetically pleasing, so intimate. He looked like he belonged in an expensive painting. Like those boys from the romantic movies that he always watched. It was too good to be true.

And Hershel had tried not to stare, but he had the bad habit of getting lost in his thoughts. Thankfully, Randall didn't seem to mind. He had a little placid smile across his face, seeming completely comfortable, at ease. To Hershel, he looked perfect. It was agonizing.

\---

Hershel had been fascinated by Randall from the day they first met. He was charming and full of life, the center of attention no matter where he went. It almost made Hershel insecure, how drastically opposite their personalities were. He thought he was boring in comparison to him. Undeserving, somehow. Yet for some reason Randall seemed to be just as interested in him. Hershel would never admit it, but he felt genuinely excited whenever he received attention from Randall. He valued every conversation, every invitation, every moment where they'd acknowledge each other's presence and spend time together. It felt good to be his friend. And as time went on, they only grew closer. They trusted each other even more. Grew familiar with each other. Understood each other in more intimate ways. Hershel knew most of Randall's insecurities, his flaws and his fears, the things he did best, the things he did worst and the things he didn't do at all. They were best friends. Hershel appreciated that a lot.

On the other hand...

Hershel's crush on Randall was pretty obvious, despite his reserved nature. Angela would sometimes point it out, saying she thinks it's "cute", and they'd laugh it off. She'd tease, but not to a point that made him uncomfortable. 

Henry wouldn't comment on it. It almost seemed like he would intentionally avoid the subject, in fact. Hershel never questioned it. Henry never really opened up that much to him, unlike Angela. But nothing could be done about that, and he genuinely cared about Henry, he didn't want to upset him.

Randall would often get involved on the teasing himself, sometimes even jokingly flirting with Hershel in ways that made his heart skip a beat every time. 

Hershel wondered if Randall knew the impact that his actions had on him. Whenever he ran a soothing hand through his curls. Every time he'd wink at him if he caught him staring during a particularly uninteresting class. Every "You're so cute when you blush". Even the raunchy jokes with little effort put into them. Everything.

Hershel wondered. But it's not like he cared.

Until he did care.

He expected this whole "crush on Randall" thing would go away as they became more familiar with each other. He recognized it as a regular part of adolescence, even though he had never experienced it himself before. 

But instead of going away, his infatuation evolved. Hershel's daydreams no longer focused on Randall's freckles and his skin and his lips, no. He couldn't find the words to describe what exactly they were about. They were mostly sensations instead of images, a desire of being closer to Randall's entire being that could no longer be satisfied with only admiring. It didn't make sense to him. Crushes are suposed to be a shallow, temporary thing. This felt frustrating, confusing.

After school, while walking with Angela to her house, he took the opportunity to talk to her in Randall's absence. He attempted to explain his concerns as best as he could, and though he stumbled over his words, she seemed to understand him perfectly. Angela really was wiser than people gave her credit for. 

"I don't- I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

"Hershel, it's hilarious how you can easily be the smartest one in the group, yet you can't even tell that you're in love." She says, playfully, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hershel stopped walking for a moment, eyes wide.

"...I see."

Well, it made sense now.

\---

Randall has stayed at Hershel's house before, though on entirely different situations. Mostly involving his father, and having to either sneak out or run away. This time, however, said father was on a business trip, and he had asked his mother for permission. Randall didn't show up crying. There was no panicked "please, Hershel, let me in". No wounds that Roland and Lucille would spend the evening taking care of. No crashing early in the matress next to Hershel's bed, exhausted, drained yet terrified.

This time it was just two best friends on a sleepover. They'd spend the afternoon joking and talking about school and Henry and Angela, maybe even Dalston. They'd find bugs and rocks and share puzzles and listen to music. Randall really enjoyed Lucille's cooking, and Hershel really enjoyed seeing Randall happy. Then the evening came and the boys were left to their own in Hershel's room. 

\---

Hershel turned his gaze away from Randall for a moment; staring into nothing, seemingly lost in thought, before looking back at him.

"Randall..." he softly spoke, breaking their comfortable silence with a lack of confidence. Randall stared back at him and hummed softly in response. 

"There is... something I'd like to talk to you about." 

"What's the matter, Hersh? Did something happen?" Randall seemed curious, yet slightly concerned.

"Not exactly. Please, don't worry. It's nothing serious." He reassured, and it seemed to make Randall feel relaxed again.

"If you say so. Go ahead." 

"I..." Yet again, he hesitated. He didn't know the right way to say this. He had never been in love before, all of this was so new to him. Was he doing it right? Would he embarrass himself? 

"Randall... I know for a fact that you would never judge me. That this won't ruin our friendship. And that's why I'm going to tell you."

"Don't worry Hersh, I already know you like board games-" 

The slight tension faded away for just a moment, as the boys laughed to themselves.

Clearing his throat, Hershel continued. "No, but really."

Randall nodded. 

"And by the way, please don't... put too much thought into this. Don't feel obligated to reply. This is just something I need to get off my chest. All I ask is for you to listen. The rest is up to you." 

"Hershel," he sat up, with a genuine, reassuring smile, and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "It's okay."

It may have made him a blushing mess, but it seemed to help him calm down as well. 

Hershel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he looked into Randall's eyes.

"I'm... in love with you, Randall."

They kept staring at each other's eyes for a few seconds, but before Hershel's own embarrassment took over him, Randall's almost-serious expression turned into a warm smile, as he leaned forward and dropped his weight onto Hershel's body in one of the most heartfelt hugs he's ever received. Randall buried his face in Hershel's neck and smiled against him, letting out a few soft giggles that made Hershel's backbone shiver. In return, as his nervousness slowly eased in Randall's embrace, he carefully traced his arms up his best friend's back, paying special attention to the feeling in his palms, before wrapping them around Randall's waist gently and closing his eyes, almost in tears after finally receiving the specific contact that he craved for so long. He never wanted to let go

After what might have been minutes of holding each other lovingly, tightening the embrace ever so often, the silence was broken yet again.

"I've always known, Hersh. I just thought you'd never say it. I just- I thought you didn't really want- I-"

"I think this is all I've ever wanted"

"I'm so happy right now, Hersh. You have no idea." He pulled away, with both his hands cupping Hershel's cheeks. "I'm in love with you, too."

Before either of them could break into tears, the newfound lovers met each other's lips. And that first kiss evolved into another first experience for both of them.

As he lay in bed, with his stomach pressed to Randall's back and his hand in his chest, he thinks to himself:

"I couldn't have asked for a better first love."


End file.
